All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Pixietails
Summary: Ned/Chuck. Slight Emerson/Olive. It's Christmas time at the Pie Hole, and for the first time since his mother died, Ned's heart is warmed.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pushing Daisies...but I would not at all mind owning Lee Pace.

**Pairings: **Ned/Chuck, Emerson/Olive lightly implied.

* * *

At this very moment, nestled uncomfortably in his bed at the Longsborough School for Boys, young Ned was nine years, forty-nine weeks, eleven hours and thirty-seven minutes old. The dorms had become quiet, not a creature was stirring—not even a mouse. It was Christmas Eve, and practically everyone had a family waiting for them to come home, but young Ned...did not.

It seemed as though his father had completely forgotten him; even on Halloween young Ned had received a postcard, albeit a very lonely one, bearing the rather melancholy message of "We've Moved!" But now, as snowflakes fluttered elegantly past the window, young Ned was utterly alone, without so much as a Christmas card to read.

Try as he might, young Ned could not get to sleep; there were no visions of sugar-plums dancing round in his head. And so, in an effort to cheer himself up and bring a bit of warmth to the cold, wintery night, Ned rose from his bed and made his way to the kitchen, where he baked himself a wonderful, hot apple pie, feeling better with the very first bite. It wasn't much, but it felt a bit more like Christmas.

It would be twenty years later to the day before Ned, the piemaker, would have a truly warm, fuzzy Christmas feeling welling up inside of his heart. For this year, the girl he had loved since childhood, would be there with him, hanging their stockings by the chimney with care. Or at least, the pie oven.

"Don't you just love Christmas?" Chuck asked, smiling as she slipped around Ned, her Christmas bells jingling.

"I neither hate it nor love it," Ned answered. "It's just that I haven't had a real Christmas in some time and I haven't exactly felt that so-called Christmas spirit. I think it actually died...is that possible?"

"I guess your spirit really _is _a spirit then—and it's passed on," Chuck mentioned sadly, though her smile didn't fade. "Maybe it just needs a little touch..."

Ned paused from his chore of rolling pie crust, glancing over at the green- and red-decked holiday Chuck. His lightly floured brow furrowed, giving him the impression that he was deeply thinking, expression turning more serious than usual.

"But after a minute that would kill another holiday spirit," Ned explained, ultimately failing to keep a straight face. Chuck laughed a little, the sound sweeter than any Christmas carol in Ned's opinion.

"I didn't realize you had any other spirits left. Well, then, maybe I can revive this particular spirit on my own."

Snatching up a piece of red cellophane, Chuck closed the distance between her and Ned, standing up on her toes and leaning in for a chaste, plastic-protected kiss. She desperately wished for real contact, knowing that even the smallest of touches would mean her death—the second one at that. For now, this would work, it would have to. She had no complaints, really...and Ned certainly wasn't raising any of his own.

The sudden tinkling of bells drew the pair apart, their gazes falling upon a festive Olive tottering into the Pie Hole, arms laden with all things Christmas. Sparkly boxes, jingling bells, garlands and lights among other things. It was amazing how the small woman could carry everything, for her encumbrance surely weighed more than she did.

Despite spotting the piemaker and his childhood sweetheart sharing a brief and decidedly different endearment, Olive was all smiles, tipping her burden into an empty booth.

"I thought I'd bring a little holiday cheer with me!" Olive said brightly, grabbing a string of lights. It was unclear to her at the moment how she would hang them, her height would not allow for much. "I met Emerson outside, even gave him a Santa hat. I dunno why he won't come in..."

Emerson was not, in fact, pleased to have received such a gift from Olive. There was no way he would normally adorn himself with such a ridiculous thing, but the request from Olive had given him pause. He told himself she was just like anyone else, perhaps even more annoying, yet he'd finally pulled the hat on, coming inside several minutes after Olive. When Chuck giggled softly, Emerson shot her a glare colder than the icicles dangling off the large pie crust over the shop.

"Ha-ha. This is all very funny to you, I see. This counts as your Christmas present, you know that, right?"

"You look like Santa's deranged elf or something," Chuck said, grinning brightly. Emerson grumbled and chose to ignore her, taking a seat in the Christmas goodie-laden booth.

"Don't just sit there, Emerson!" Olive said, draping a green pine garland around Emerson's neck. "Help me decorate. I can't reach up high enough to hang these things."

"Hold on now, Itty-Bitty—I've done my good deed for the day," Emerson explained, pointing at the fuzzy red and white hat perched lopsidedly atop his head. "Get Ned to help you."

"Well, you're just an old Scrooge, aren't you?" Olive turned from him and made her way into the back, handing Ned a tangled strand of white lights with a radiant smile. "Here, go hang these up. Ooh! And I can make us all cocoa while you're busy!"

"I didn't even think of cocoa!" Chuck grinned. "I wonder if there are any little marshmallows..."

"Already thought of that. I brought some with me."

Ned frowned, abandoning his current apple-cinnamon project and moved out into the seating area. He was relieved that Olive got along with Chuck, because it would be awkward if the girls were still at passive-aggressive war. However, it made him anxious when they got along so well; there were just so many things that could go sour.

"It's Christmas time," Emerson said, dropping the pine garland back on the table. "You keep a face like that, and Santa's not going to come to your house."

"You're one to talk."

"Santa already crossed me off his list. 'Sides, I don't need another fat man runnin' around my house, eatin' all my cookies."

Ned had to smile at that, the slight hint of a smirk playing at the corner of Emerson's mouth as well. No customers had arrived yet—the snow was probably going to make it a slow day anyway—so the four of them had the run of the place. The more Ned thought about things, the more his spirits lifted. He had three great friends with him, three people that cared about him, even if Emerson would resolutely deny that. The detective had a tough, lone-wolfish demeanor, but he was a really good guy. Ned knew that well.

Within the hour, the Pie Hole became colorful and cheerful, the strands of white lights twinkling merrily. The decorations and rich, creamy cocoa served to warm Ned from the inside out, and the four of them spent the rest of the day listening to Christmas carols on the radio, singing along, baking and serving the several customers that braved the snow. It was almost a shame to have to close up shop.

"The day just passed so quickly..." Olive frowned, wrapping her scarf around her neck and pulling on her mittens. "I guess I'll be going home...unless anyone had other plans?"

"Why don't we all go upstairs and spend the rest of Christmas Eve together?" Chuck suggested. "We can make more cocoa, or some hot apple cider, watch movies...it'll be fun."

"Great fun," Emerson grumbled, though Chuck had the distinct impression that he was secretly pleased with the idea. It was still early, no one wanted to be alone on Christmas Eve.

"Olive, Emerson, you two go on ahead to my apartment. Ah, here..." Ned reached into his pocket, tossing a set of keys to Olive. "Chuck and I will finish up here...all right?"

Olive caught the keys, eyeing Ned with a skeptical, searching look. She wasn't dumb, the pair of _lovebirds _obviously wanted a minute alone. It was a little disappointing. The petite waitress hadn't gotten over Ned yet, nor was she likely to do so soon, but she put on an act to make things comfortable for the others. Yet on days like this...

With a small jump of surprise, Olive looked up at Emerson, realizing the man had slipped his arm around her waist. She'd been a little lost in thought, the contact bringing her back to reality.

"Come on Itty-Bitty, let's get moving. It's getting cold in here anyway."

Emerson nodded to Ned and Chuck, telling them to move their asses. He steered Olive out of the Pie Hole and out into the snow, hurrying along to reach the apartment in question. When they were gone, Ned looked to the brunette beside him, feeling his heart rate quicken with anxiety.

"I bought everyone presents, but...well, I got something a little more special for you," Ned explained, his voice low. "I just thought it would be rude to present it to you in front of them..."

"You bought me something? Ned, you didn't have to!"

"Can I be forward and ask you if you've bought me a present?"

Chuck smiled sheepishly. "Okay, maybe you had to...and maybe I was expecting it. But I have to act shocked at the notion! It's just what you do at Christmas."

Ned forced a smile and went into the storeroom to retrieve the silver-wrapped package for Chuck. It was small and square, but the glittering ribbons and sparkly bow added a lot of character to the little thing. With a light blush, Ned set the box down on the counter, watching Chuck apprehensively.

"I know it's more traditional to open gifts on Christmas day, but...I don't want to wait any longer. Open it now..."

Chuck felt her heart beating faster than normal as well, reaching out to take the box, admiring its lovely wrapping before carefully pulling the ribbons off. Beneath the silver paper was a gold box that she recognized; it was the type of box that you would find at practically any jewelry store. When the lid was taken off, Chuck gasped.

"Oh, Ned..."

The silver band within was thin and delicate, twisting into flowery designs around the stone setting. A lovely alabaster crystal was set into it, reflecting every color of the rainbow when the soft light hit it. Inside the thin band, Chuck could make out flowing letters, small, but very beautiful.

_True love lasts forever._

Chuck slipped the ring on her left ring finger, a place keeper for the day when she might find herself presented with a wedding ring. But for now...this was all that mattered. It meant the world to her.

"Ned, it's beautiful..."

"I'd like to think of it as sort of...a promise ring. You know..." Ned explained, blushing even worse. "I love you, Chuck...And one day...one day I know we'll have more."

Chuck smiled softly at Ned, feeling a warmth coursing through her, the piemaker sharing the same, wonderful feeling_. _At the same time, they felt a sense of unparalleled happiness, a safe, satisfied feeling that wrapped around them, bringing them closer together.

"And I love you, Ned...more than anything."

Longing to hug Ned, and knowing she couldn't, Chuck stopped short of the man she loved, bringing out a small bundle of mistletoe that she had been stowing away in her pocket.

"Now...where did that cellophane go...?"


End file.
